


Cover art for 'The Lines We Cross' by Happy29

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover created so that happy29 can make "The Lines We Cross" - a story in the 2015 dS_c6D Big Bang - into a hard copy book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for 'The Lines We Cross' by Happy29

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lines We Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934956) by [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29). 



> Done a bit later than the dS_c6D Big bang but I'll add it to the collection anyway.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/696903/696903_original.jpg)

front cover

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/697112/697112_original.jpg)

back cover


End file.
